No Regrets
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Blaine feels bad for blurting out I love you like that and Kurt tries to show that he's not upset about it at all. A one shot fluff.


**Please review! Just some fluff.**

"I'm sorry," Blaine said suddenly when they had gotten to the Hummel residence. Kurt frowned.

"Why?"

"For saying I love you like that." Blaine blushed and lowered his head. "It just slipped out. I hope I didn't pressure you ins aying it in return..."

"Hey." Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's hand. "Since when have I ever said something I don't mean? It was fine, _more _then fine. Actually it was very romantic."

Blaine looked confused.

"Really? I mean I was thinking of like singing outside your window or something at some point and then saying it. Saying it at the coffee shop just seems so...ordinary."

"Exactly!" Kurt smiled. "We don't_ need_ those big romantic gestures Blaine. Our love is sincere enough and deep enough that we can say it in a middle of a conversation and it's just as meaniful then, actually more, than it would be in some big romantic grand gesture. The fact that we're at that stage...where we are comfortable enough to say that to each other without freaking out..."Kurt leaned in to steal a kiss. "That...means everything to me. I've never had someone tell me I love you romantically."

"Really?" Blaine looked surprised. "I find that hard to believe."

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

"Trust me it was _perfect_," he said as they sank down onto the couch. Blaine grinned, looking relieved.

"I never had someone say that to me either," he admitted.

"Now that IS hard to believe," Kurt responded and Blaine blushed.

"I just sometimes say things that I later regret," he explained. "I didn't want to say I love you to you and have us both end up regretting it."

Kurt looked rather shocked at that statement and saw how vulnerable and scared Blaine looked. He always appeard so confident and put together.

"Hey." Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I'll never regret _anything _you say to me. Never. Well...unless of course it's you wanting to break up with me."

Blaine gave a laugh at that,

"That idea is so riduculous..."he shook his head. "That's never going to happen." He gave a reassuring smile to Kurt. Kurt swallowed and blinked back tears, surprised that he needed this kind of reassurance.

"Well then you'll never say anything that I'll regret."

Blaine placed his arms around Kurt.

"Have I told you that you're amazing?"

Kurt grinned shyly.

"Not lately," he admitted with a fake pout.

Blaine chuckled.

"I'll have to change that." He looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "You're amazing," he said in a sincere voice. "And I love you."

Kurt swallowed. Would he ever get used to hearing that? Hearing that someone truly did love him for who he was? Someone as amazing as Blaine?

"I love you too." This was the second time he said it and it still gave him butterflies.

Blaine leaned in for a kiss.

They've made out many times but this one was different. This one felt more meaningful and more passionate.

Kurt's eyes glazed over a bit in the heat of the moment Blaine slowly rested his hand on Kurt's eyes. Kurt hesitated before moving Blaine's hand closer to his crotch. Blaine's eyes widened as he continued to kiss. He was about to press his hand down on Kurt's crotch when the door opened.

"Hey boys, I'm home!" Burt's voice said in the kitchen. Both jerked away, sweat underneath their shirts. They looked at each other sheepishly. Kurt tried not to blush.

Burt stuck his head in the livingroom.

"Hey Blaine," he said with a smile.

"Hey Mr. Hummel," said Blaine quickly. Burt arched his eyebrows.

"Remember what we talked about," he said.

"Oh right, Burt," Blaine corrected himself and Burt nodded.

"That's better." He looked at Kurt.

"How was your day?" Kurt remained somewhat stiff as he tried to calm himself down.

"Fine dad," he gave a fake grin. "And yours?" Burt shrugged.

"Fine." He eyed the two of them suspiciously and they quickly smiled back.

"Well er, I guess I should talk to Carol about what's for dinner," he said with a nod. Both nodded awkwardly back. "Blaine you're more than welcome to stay," he added.

"Oh thank you, sir, I mean Burt," said Blaine with a smile and Kurt smiled back. Both broke into quiet giggles as Burt left.

Burt walked back upstairs where Carol was.

"Hey honey." She kissed him on the cheek. "What's going on?"

"When we go camping this summer." said Burt. "And if Kurt brings Blaine alone, they're not sharing a tent."


End file.
